


Last Laugh

by jordieey



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Joker's death, Laughter, Mental clarity, Other, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: The Joker finally gains mental clarity, moments before his death.





	Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this, please don't be too harsh. I understand some people might not be happy with an OC killing the Joker, but that's how I decided to do it. 
> 
> The idea of this fic is partially based on two Rey/Kylo Ren fan Arts I saw. I will be posting links at the end.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic.

They stood there, holding each other in a twisted embrace. Her with a knife in her hand—the very one she’d managed to take from him—shoved between his ribs and upward, puncturing his heart. He simply clutching loosely at her shoulders, having lost the gun he’d had some time ago, the very gun he’d used to shoot her three times. Once in the thigh, the stomach, and chest. 

It had been a messy battle, so much pent up rage being released after years of bottling it up. Because Batman hadn’t wanted her to do this… It had only grown with time.  
She’d stared at him with bitter hatred, had hissed out the names of Jason Todd, Batgirl, and Robin—she might have said something about all the people he’d killed—eyes nearly manic. The battle had been chaotic, filled with his laughter, her grunts and, eventually, choked-off sounds of pain. Even after he’d shot her—the first, the second, the third time—she hadn’t stopped coming, driven on by her rage, her determination to end the terror known as the Joker. No matter the costs to herself.

When the knife had been driven into him, the Joker had somehow known it was over.

She let out a strangled breath, one that wouldn’t have even been heard if her mouth wasn’t right next to his ear. The Joker’s grip tightened on her minimally. 

“Thank you,” he muttered. Because, for the first time in years, the madness seemed to have left him. Perhaps for the first time in his rapidly ending life.

The girl let out a gasp, and, any remaining strength leaving her, fell, dragging the Joker down with her.

They met each other’s eyes. The girl’s eyes, suddenly wide, held so much emotion in him. Surprise, awe, hatred, and perhaps even sadness. If the sadness was for herself, him, Jason Todd, or Batgirl, or someone else entirely, no one but her would ever know. 

“Bruce always seemed to think there was a chance of some sort of redemption for you,” she said, because it didn’t matter anymore if he knew Batman’s name. “What irony.”

And then she smiled, bloody lips turning upward, and the Joker smiled back, the appearance slightly less grotesque than it always had been. 

He let out a soft chuckle, and she did, too, blood spilling past her lips as they shared their last laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342273640412232613/
> 
> https://rey-ben.tumblr.com/
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
